Torque output tools, such as an electric drill and an electric screwdriver, generally include a housing, a motor, a transmission mechanism, a gear box and an output shaft. The transmission mechanism is disposed between the motor and the output shaft. The gear box is configured to contain the transmission mechanism. The motor drives the output shaft to rotate through the transmission mechanism so as to output torque. At present, the power tool with a torque adjusting function has become a trend. So, the power tool includes a sleeve disposed outside the gear box. However, how to locate the sleeve in an axial direction is always a difficult technique point. The traditional locating method increases an axial size of the torque output tool, which does not facilitate a miniaturization of the torque output tool.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.